You Don't Get To
by giraffe.hanson
Summary: Cadie and Stanley.


"Don't you remember, Stanley?"

A silence manifests as she waits for a response.

"We were in Pakistan. You took me to diner at an extravagant restaurant and surprised me with an elephant ride after. His name was Tandoori because even though elephants are herbivores he wouldn't eat anything except Tandoori chicken."

As her sentence ends Cadie lightly bites her lip on the right side contorting it in the slightest. Although the contortion makes her all the more alluring. Stanley's mouth is agape as he looks on at her through a small screen. Most of the times that he comes in contact with her he's in awe. Maybe it's the fact that when they're together he always manages to say the wrong thing, maybe it's the fact that her big doe-like eyes are always trying to see into his mind but when he tries to do the same she encloses herself. Maybe he's in awe because he has all these pending maybes in his head, these pending maybes that all concern Cadie. Cadie releases her lip causing a faint irresolute sigh to escape Stanley's pinkish lips. He is unsure of the nature of his sign. He could be sighing out of relief because the expression Cadie recently held serves as a very, if not too efficient aphrodisiac. Or he could be sighing out of disappointment because when she does create this contortion its one of the few ways she manages to do the impossible. She does what he thought could not be done, she makes herself more beautiful. Stanley sees her lips moving. He concentrates on them and nothing else. Captivated by these plump beige lips and their movements, the words she speaks fall on deaf ears. Realization exposes itself to Stanley causing him to perk up and coincidentally interrupt Cadie.

"What?"

Cadie's eyes widened before they reverted to their previously slouched position. Her expression evolves from surprise to nonchalance but in this sole case Stanley notices the expression she held in the midst. Disappointment. He knows she has said something she wanted him to hear. And Stanley engulfed by a sudden determination to stop disappointment from ever appearing on Cadie's face again. He wants himself to stop being the catalyst for such an emotion. He repeats his question.

"What, Cadie? I'm sorry I zoned."

Her lips slowly part as if she is formulating the words in her mind before she voices them.

"Hmm..zoned. Maybe it's all the pills and narcotics."

"First off there the same thing. What do they have to do with this?"

"They're the reason. They mess with your head even when your not using them. You shouldn't use them so much."

"But you use them..." Stanley replies with such an indecisiveness that even he is unsure if his words are a statement or a question.

"Yeah but I'm crazy." Cadie blinks hardly as she responses to Stanley's ambiguous statement.

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why ar-"

"Hey Stanley, you wanna play dance dance revolution?"

Her lips expand and pucker beautifully as she questions him.

"Now?"

"Now Stanley and later we visit Pakistan again. Before you ask I live on Deviant boulevard. My house is magenta and numbered."

"Wait what's the num-"

"You'll know which. See you Stanley." Immediately afters she speaks his name she smiles but it's more like a grimace, and then the screen fades to black.

Stanley stares blankly into the screen as he thinks of ways to actually find out where Cadie is. He opens an internet browser in hopes of finding any clue as to where she is. After deciding on Google he types in the street Cadie mentioned and is redirected to another page. All that appears is the name of another street, the name being Ashimlim Lane. With a few clicks of his mouse, the printer starts huffing and puffing. He grabs both the paper and the keys and heads out. Thirty minutes into his escapade Stanley's lost beyond his mind and doesn't know where the hell he is. When he dials these numbers he doesn't know the all the agony and misery he's going to cause by doing so. The phone rings twice before she answers.

"Why is her voice so soft and amazing? Why can't she do things that don't make me want her?"

Stanley thinks of her and the affects she has on him.

"Hey Stan."

"Hey Michelle." Even her name from his lips sound golden


End file.
